Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley
The Hazy Eighties is a bowling alley in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. It featured prominently in chapters 14 and 16 of Ciem. It was known as Rahler's Bowling Alley in the Despair Gerosha version of the webcomic, but became Hazy Eighties in Classic Gerosha and remained so in Comprehensive Gerosha. Its exact fate remains unknown in Cataclysmic Gerosha, but it is assumed that it was destroyed by Halal Affadidah's Ameristani regime during the ''Sodality'' timeline. As such, this marks the first canon since Gerosha Prime in which Candi had never worked there. Location Hazy Eighties was said to be located "somewhere in Viron," not far from the campus of Viron University. Its exact location and interior varied widely between the Despair and Classic Gerosha incarnations of Ciem, and was going to be completely re-imagined yet again for the Comprehensive Gerosha tale Ciem: Vigilante Centipede before the novel trilogy was canceled. The major differences between versions of the Hazy Eighties were largely due to the hardware used for constructing it, as well as presence or absence of The Sims 2: Seasons on whichever system was utilized. This determined whether actual in-game bowling alley objects could be used, or whether a simulation of one had to be fabricated and blurred into the background. The Classic Gerosha version was much larger, and featured several lights. History Erected in 1988, the Hazy Eighties sought to be a reminder of "good and fun times" from the 80s that would last several decades later. It was under the ownership of Cladeus Hutchins for a very long time. Some time before 2018 rolled around, the rising Grillitan franchise of chain restaurants issued a license to the Hazy Eighties to include a Grillitan inside its facility. Much of the actual 80s theme to the Hazy Eighties began to disappear from view, but the bowling alley retained its name. Towards the end of its life, the alley was bought by Victor Nanale, later discovered to be part of the diabolical Kerpher Gang of child sex traders. Cladeus sold the place without realizing to whom he was selling it, and retired with the money. The bowling alley was demolished in 2020, and a strip club was built in its place. This was in spite there being some dispute about whether or not replacing Hazy Eighties with a strip club would constitute a zoning ordinance violation. There were several employees of the Hazy Eighties during its 22-year lifespan. Two of its most prominent were Candi "Stevens," and Jeral Cormier. Miscellaneous information Originally, Victor Nanale buys the Hazy Eighties and merely renovates it into a strip club. This was changed to him bulldozing it and planning to build a strip club on the plot of land. The real reason for this was that the bowling alley had a lot of objects in it, resulting in it eating lots of system RAM on the Dell Inspiron 6000 laptop whenever the lot was opened. This led to frequent bouts of graphics corruption, ruining screenshot quality. It was therefore determined that no large, complex lots should be allowed to stand for any longer than the time it took to shoot every scene they were needed for and move on. That mindset led to the highly-flexible geography of Classic Gerosha towns. Another small-but-noteworthy detail about the Hazy Eighties in Classic Gerosha Ciem is the fact that it contained an eat-in restaurant area. That area was actually a Grillitan Diner, which included a Grillitan neon sign. Thus, this indicated the high likelihood of events in Grillitan Diner and Grillitan Diner 2 as being canon to the same universe as Ciem. In spite the fact, Wes Sankey and his friends are never mentioned by name in Ciem; and neither are any events from that particular story. The Grillitan sign for Sims 2 was actually built by request, and was meshed together by a retired downloadable content creator at Mod The Sims named Atavera. See also * Viron University * Viron * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Grillitan Diner * Classic Gerosha history of Botan * Botan the Plant-Man * Candi Levens (Despair Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Classic Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha) Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe